1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of pinstripe painting and, more particularly, to a pinstripe painting device which uses a traveler and flexible magnetic guide track to direct a striping wheel along a predetermined path, and wherein the device includes means for adjustably positioning the striping wheel relative to the guide track.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The application of a painted stripe to a surface, such as the exterior of an automobile body, is most commonly done with a device that uses a rotating striping wheel. In operation, paint is first carried on the outer annular surface of the striping wheel and then, as the annular surface contacts the surface being striped, the paint is released from the annular surface of the striping wheel to produce a stripe on the work surface. The thickness of the wheel (i.e. the width of the annular surface) determines the pinstripe thickness. In order to maintain a uniform thickness of the painted stripe along its entire length, it is essential to maintain the annular surface of the striping wheel in flat, uniform contact with the surface being pinstriped. A partial or full separation of the annular surface of the striping wheel from the work surface will result in a non-uniform, and sometimes broken stripe. However, maintaining the annular surface of the striping wheel in flat, uniform contact with the work surface can be difficult, particularly when encountering variations in surface angle, configuration and contour, as well as obstructions such as side view mirrors and door handles along the sides of an automobile body.
Pinstripe painting devices of various construction and operation are well known in the art. Of particular relevance to the present invention is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,722 to Krizman directed to a painting guide useful for providing pinstripes on automobiles. The Krizman device includes a magnetic strip with a track which guides a roller for application of the painted stripe to the surface. The magnetic strip can be attached to the surface being painted and is flexible to conform with the configuration of the surface. The magnetic strip is sufficiently flexible to insure that the guide can be adjusted to provide a straight or curved pinstripe, as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,988,710, to Beugler, discloses a paint striper device having a barrel or tube adapted to contain paint and a head attached to the end of the barrel and including a striping wheel. In operation of this device, the paint is filled in the barrel and the wheel is rotated in engagement with the surface to be striped. As the wheel rotates, paint is carried by capillary or viscosity action along the periphery of the wheel which applies the paint to the surface. The Beugler device uses a plunger which is forced inwardly, into the barrel, so that the paint is pushed towards the end of the barrel and into communication with the head and rotating striping wheel. The user of this device must carefully try to maintain a flat contact of the striping wheel with the surface, while dragging the striping wheel in a straight line, or other path, without the use of a guide track, and simultaneously forcing the plunger into the barrel. The Beugler device does not allow for pivotal adjustment in order to accommodate for variations in surface angle, contour and/or configuration. Thus, it is extremely difficult to maintain the annular outer peripheral surface of the striping wheel in flat, uniform contact with the surface being pinstriped. This is most noticeable when using wider striping wheels, wherein a failure to maintain the annular surface of the striping wheel in flat contact with the surface being striped results in an obvious variation in stripe thickness and, accordingly, a non-uniform pinstripe. Additionally, the length of the barrel, which holds the paint, can present problems, particularly when trying to navigate past obstructions such as side view mirrors. Changing paint colors in the Beugler device is also quite involved and time consuming. Not surprisingly, most people in the field find this device to be extremely difficult and awkward to use.
The painting guide disclosed in Krizman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,722, and other similar devices which use a magnetic guide strip, overcomes many of the problems and difficulties associated with use of the Beugler device. Notwithstanding, the Krizman pinstripe painting device has several shortcomings which limit its usefulness in the field. Specifically, the Krizman device does not accommodate for angled or pivotally adjustable positioning of the paint head and striping wheel relative to the guide track in order to accommodate for variations in surface angle and configuration. Moreover, the rail on the track and the recessed area on the roller which engages the rail are both of a square configuration, thereby requiring the roller to be maintained perpendicular to the guide track. This further limits the ability to maintain a flat contact between the paint striping wheel and the surface being pinstriped, particularly when encountering variations in surface angle and configuration. A further problem encountered when using the Krizman device is the difficultly in overcoming obstructions in the striping path, such as door handles, manufacturers emblems or other obstructions in the path of the striping wheel. These obstructions may also prevent the magnetic guide track from lying flat on the automobile body surface. The inability of the Krizman device to pivot or adjust in a manner which allows the user to maintain the annular surface of the striping wheel in flat, uniform contact with the surface being pinstriped makes obstructions all the more troublesome. Moreover, the size of the paint container of the Krizman device presents problems when attempting to navigate around obstructions, such as side view mirrors.
Accordingly, there remains an urgent need in the pinstriping art for an improved pinstripe painting device which overcomes the numerous shortcomings associated with the devices known in the prior art, including those discussed above.